


Untitled

by Edmondia_Dantes



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edmondia_Dantes/pseuds/Edmondia_Dantes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some lights never go out. Yugi in Radiant Garden. Drabblet. Now with crack omake!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Untitled #1

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by obabscribbler.

The new kid is short like she is, has stranger hair than Cloud, smiles like Sora, dresses like Leon, and has luminous eyes like Aerith. Yuffie likes him immediately. A traveler, looking for lost friends, like so many others, and even if his weapons are a bit on the strange side, the monsters he summons are viciously efficient when it comes to taking care of the Heartless.

He's sweet and shy and perfect for teasing, which is why it's such a surprise when they're under attack and his necklace flares a brilliant gold that floods the Bailey with light and then darkness.

Yuffie's never seen a Heartless like that before. She never wants to again, either.

When the shadows fade, he's standing protectively between it and a bristling wall of steel, one hand on its back, jaw set, dark eyes challenging and utterly unafraid. "This is my other self," he says softly, and Yuffie backs away, a curse on her lips that doesn't quite make it to reality.

In his previous life, he must have been an actor, because she's never seen a Nobody able to fake emotion like Yugi Muto.

* * *

[Arted by the frabjuous Sailor Comet!](http://thesailorcomet.deviantart.com/art/YGO-KH-82711148)


	2. Untitled #2 - Blue Eyes Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crack omake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rayemars' fault.

"What the hell is that thing?"

"Oh, that's just Kaiba-kun."

"What the hell is he _doing_?"

"Fighting Maleficent, looks like."

" _How_."

"Guess he modified his jet."

"His--that's a jet?--is breathing blue fire."

"Maleficent's breathing green fire."

"And that somehow makes his okay?"

"Well, it's working, isn't it?"

"...guess so."

"..."

"..."

"Should we help?"

"...nah. Looks like he's having fun."


End file.
